Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part assembling apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a part assembling apparatus for a vehicle that enables assembly work and test work of a part having different sizes and shapes performed by mounting various pieces of equipment that are required for engagement, disassembly, press fitting, application, and testing of part elements regardless of weight and size, when assembling parts of a vehicle, such as an engine or a transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, for a manufacturer to produce a vehicle, a process from selection of a material to manufacture of a product is performed using several production lines. Further, these processes have become more efficient by using an automation system. Within a part assembly line, which is part of the production line and assembles an engine as well as other parts that may be mounted within a vehicle, when a cylinder block that is part of an the engine is transferred through an engine transfer line to be received by a jig, parts, such as a crankshaft, a piston, and a journal, are assembled within the cylinder block and a cylinder head is mounted to the cylinder block to assemble the engine.
When performing assembly work for an engine or test work after engine assembly work is complete, the assembly work and test work are automatically performed using a robot or an assembling apparatus in which applications, including an automation tool for assembling each part or test equipment that is used for test work, are mounted to the assembling apparatus. However, when one application is mounted to the assembling apparatus, several conventional part assembling apparatuses are provided within a part assembly line, which may increase a production cost and installation cost. Further, since the part assembling apparatus may not correspond to a part that has different sizes and shapes based on a model (e.g., different specifications), the part assembling apparatus may not be used for engines of multiple models. In addition, since several part assembling apparatuses are disposed within a narrow work space, the work space may not be efficiently used and layout may become complex.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.